The patrons of night clubs, bars, sporting events, and other similar entertainment places consume a vast quantity of beverages. The beverages, such as soft drinks and beer, usually are purchased in metal containers. The empty containers accumulate in an astonishing number as the evening proceeds, and towards closing time, many businesses find that they have run out of suitable storage area for the empty beverage containers. The storage of the empty containers requires a considerable amount of effort as well as an abundance of space until the empty containers can be hauled to a recycle facility or disposal area.
Surprisingly, a crushed container assumes only about 16% of the original container volume. Accordingly, where the containers are being accumulated in a trash receptacle, only a fraction of the number of receptacles are required for holding the crushed beverage containers as contrasted to the original container.
The containers usually are made of alluminum, and therefore, are of significant value for recycle purposes. The crushed containers are decidedly easier to handle and can easily be transported in appreciably greater numbers when processed into a flattened or crushed configuration.
It would therefore be desirable to have made available a simple apparatus which can be continuously operated and which easily crushes metal containers into a flat configuration. A mechanism which achieves this desirable goal is the subject of this invention.